


Prejudice

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Someone's views are not echoed by the rest of the team





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Language" Challenge

"It's ridiculous, having to wait for an interpreter. If these people spoke English then we could get on with our job; it’s not as if they’ll be able to give us any useful information anyway.”

Sally Donovan glared at DS Priory, a recent addition to their team. They were investigating a murder, and she too was keen to follow up what leads they had, but she wasn’t prepared to write off someone’s potential information simply because they didn’t speak English.

Priory continued, “As soon as the DI gets back I can tell him what we’ve got. Williamson gave me sufficient details we should be able to apply for a warrant.”

“What did Jackman tell you?” Sally asked.

“The black kid? He started yabbering on, in what he calls English, but none of it made sense, and he contradicted other witnesses, so I thanked him and left.”

“However,” a voice said from behind Priory. The DS span round; he hadn’t heard Lestrade approach. “I have just been having a talk with Jackman – a proper talk, in which I listened to what he had to say – and gained some vital new evidence.”

“But sir, he contradicted my other witnesses.”

“Of whom the chief was Williamson, a known fence, and with a vested interest in giving us misleading evidence.” Lestrade turned to Sally. “I believe the interpreter has arrived. I would like you to conduct the interview.”

Priory said, “Sir, I believe I should lead the interview. I know far more about the case than Donovan does.”

“That may be true,” Lestrade snapped. “But Donovan knows much more about treating people as human beings, regardless of the language they speak.”

It was becoming apparent to Donovan that not only did Priory lack interest in other spoken languages, he seemed determined to ignore body language as well. Lestrade already looked tense, so when Priory attempted to argue his point, Sally wasn’t surprised that Lestrade lost his temper.

“It may come as a surprise to you, DS Priory,” Lestrade growled, “but in my team we believe in equality. And if I do not see you making a far greater attempt to treat everyone with equal respect you will not be with us for very long.”

The expression on Priory’s face could have been read in any language.


End file.
